


Loss

by SenjuSundae



Category: HashiMada - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Longing, M/M, Madara's POV, Masturbation, Rivalry, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenjuSundae/pseuds/SenjuSundae
Summary: Inside Madara's mind during the era of warring states. Madara is dealing with the depth of his feelings, the confusion and conflict in his mind between love and hate.





	Loss

Another day on the battlefield. Madara was walking home through the thicket of forest with his younger brother Izuna in tow, bloodied and exhausted by a new day of battling the Senju. _Senju._ That name held so much meaning for Madara even though he was an Uchiha. He was just passing the riverbank, that same riverbank he'd met Hashirama, the man who'd become such an important fixture in Madara's mind, all those years ago. Hashirama was the Senju clan leader and a stark contrast to Madara, the Uchiha clan's head. As children Madara had formed a strong bond, a once in a lifetime friendship with Hashirama and though the clans they belonged to had always been bitter enemies, that friendship had triumphed over adversity, or at least that's how it seemed until they learned of each other's clan affiliation. From that moment on Madara was forced to isolate Hashirama from his life. It was something he never wanted to do but thanks to his familial obligation and pressure from his father, Madara had no other choice. The day he left Hashirama and distanced himself fully from him was the day he'd awoken his sharingan. Something that only ever happens when the heart of an Uchiha is touched. Madara had certainly felt such a phenomenon that day - his heart had broken. 

 

The next day of battle arrived. No matter how heavily this conflict weighed on Madara's heart and mind he knew the fighting was relentless. It would never end. He wanted it to, there was no doubt about it but how selfish and trivial it would be if he simply ignored all the deaths of his brethren for the sake of his ever blossoming feelings for Hashirama.  
This was just it. Madara _knew_ he loved Hashirama, was _in love_ with Hashirama and there were moments he thought Hashirama could possibly feel the same way about him. They had their moments, even in the midst of battle, Hashirama frequently tried to rekindle the light and fun camaraderie of their early friendship, constantly wishing to cease fighting and unite as allies to create a village together. Madara wanted this, oh he wanted it so badly but he couldn't be certain, _of course not_ , all those countless deaths and his feelings of deep love. Together it made for nought but hurt and confusion and such a feeling of helplessness. No matter how much he adored Hashirama, how could he possibly reach out to or even trust a man who had killed so many of his own. Strapping his gunbai across his back he put on a brave face and headed out for another day of war. 

Once on the battlefield, Madara found Hashirama to be in talks with his younger brother, Tobirama. It seemed there would be no fight today. Scanning the area in more detail Madara noted there was no one else there, no other Uchiha or Senju. It had to be because of that cease fire agreement Hashirama had sent him earlier that week. Madara had not signed though, who could've given it the green light, if anyone? It could've been Izuna he noted. Izuna was his right hand and cooperated with him on many issues involving the clan. Izuna had mysteriously left early that morning, which was highly unusual but it could have been for an infiltration mission they'd briefly discussed, Madara noted. Regardless, this was all just speculation and Madara highly doubted his train of thought because Izuna hated the Senju more than him, more than a lot of Uchiha's even, it just didn't ring true. It was.... _strange._  
With that, he noticed Tobirama walking away, disappearing into the forestry. Hashirama had spotted Madara on the grassy embankment and walked over, hoping to discuss this village idea they'd had as boys again. As usual, Madara would've liked to indulge Hashirama but he still felt it was against his better judgement to do so. He was a leader. He had to do what he thought was best not only for himself but for his entire clan. Madara was a man who loved the thrill of a fight, the bloodlust appealed to him greatly, in any other battle situation, he'd likely be having a jolly old time but thanks to the unfortunate history of the Uchiha and Senju, he usually didn't experience that thrill anymore.  
_Today_ however, was different. It was only him and Hashirama. Maybe just maybe Madara could let his guard down a little. Maybe even relax, enjoy himself a bit. Bringing his thoughts to fruition he got Hashirama to agree to spar with him as they used to when they were young. Madara's approach to this was stern as ever of course and when they battled as youngsters they were still seriously sparring. Actually hurting one another, but Madara was excited to be alone with Hashirama, even under such difficult circumstances. It was better than nothing.  
The closeness he felt as their swords clashed, opening wounds on various limbs one after the other, the ever increasing scent of Hashirama's blood and sweat dancing in the air and mixing with his own. Yes. This was the kind of battle Madara had been longing for. Been missing out on for so long now. As usual, Hashirama bested him but this was part of the mans appeal, his intrigue. This was what kept Madara so interested in Hashirama. He was the only one _the only one_ who was a match for him.

 

On the walk home, Madara found himself more enthralled with Hashirama, he spent most of his time thinking of him anyway but today was exceptional. That battle had stirred emotions in him that up until now he had locked up and thrown away the key to. The heat, the intensity of that battle, _the scent_ of Hashirama, which he had hungered to inhale for so long now, had caused Madara to become highly aroused. He wanted to just stop and undress and touch himself there and then once he'd arrived at the rivers edge. It was such a perfect setting. He could relieve himself and bathe in the water when he was done. Perfect.  
Finding a shaded spot under a large tree and a brush of tall undergrowth, he unpacked his weapons and disrobed. 

Madara's cock was already fully erect once his clothes were off, his mind had run away with itself on the walk here and his entire being was pulsating with lust. As he began to rub at his throbbing length and scissor his entrance, Madara activated his sharingan, hoping his imagination would serve him well this time. He watched his hand slide up and down his cock and his hips writhe against his intruding fingers, as he let the genjutsu he'd cast upon himself wash over him.  
There he was, pure ecstasy. The jutsu had worked. Hashirama was atop him thrusting his big cock deeply into Madara's sweaty, bloodied body, sucking on his neck as he went. Madara could feel every inch of that big cock, Hashirama's muscular torso crashing against his, it was everything he'd ever wanted and more. Hashirama was inside of him. They belonged together, that was how it felt, they were one at last.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended a little abruptly but since this is all from Madara's minds eye, I wanted the feeling of longing and desperation he feels for Hashirama to be strongly conveyed, so that's why I left it there. Also, on a lighter note, isn't the sharingan amazing? (Lol, sexytime no jutsu)
> 
> Thankyou for reading! :)


End file.
